


Пеплом разбитые

by Da_Lila



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lila/pseuds/Da_Lila
Summary: Гермиона храбрая и самоотверженная. Она пытается спасти его, не понимая, что для таких, как он, спасения быть не может.





	1. Chapter 1

Ваканда, красивая и величественная страна, расположенная в глубинке Восточной Африки, завоевывает уважение Баки с первого взгляда. И не потому, что природа здесь поражает своим первозданным великолепием – Барнсу, в общем-то, плевать на это, – места, надежнее Ваканды, он не знает. Недаром это государство веками скрывало свое существование от всего мира. А теперь и его, солдата, запрограммированного убивать по приказу любого, кто знает нужный код, Ваканда надежно спрячет. И нет, Баки не за себя переживает – это миру будет безопаснее без него. Ведь даже без своей бионической руки, Зимний солдат все еще остается опасным оружием. 

– Хорошо подумал? – Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, бывший Мститель в бегах и по совместительству его лучший друг, бросает неуверенный взгляд на криокамеру. Баки и так провел в этих штуковинах полжизни, и Стиву претит сама мысль о том, что его другу снова придется заснуть на несколько лет, а то и десятилетий, но это лучший вариант на данный момент.

– Я сам себе не хозяин, – грустно усмехается Баки. – Пока кто-нибудь не придумает, как вычистить эту дрянь из моей головы, я лучше подзаморожусь.

Стиву нечего возразить, поэтому он молча сжимает плечо Барнса. Через несколько мгновений поток ледяного воздуха наполняет камеру, и Баки, сделав последний вдох, замирает с практически безмятежным выражением лица – по крайней мере, Стиву хочется видеть его именно таким. Несмотря на то, что эта дружба спровоцировала раскол команды и вынудила Капитана уйти в подполье, он не жалеет о своем выборе. Как верно сказал Т'Чалла, Баки – жертва, и Стив многое бы отдал, чтобы спасти друга от такой судьбы.

***

Гермиона Грейнджер, ведущий колдомедик госпиталя Св. Мунго, специализируется на ментальных заклятиях и психосоматических проблемах, любит интересные задачи и, в особенности, безнадежные случаи, за которые никто не хочет браться. Кроме нее, разумеется. А еще она отчаянная девушка, которая часто действует импульсивно, несмотря на присущую ей уравновешенность, и отличный друг, неспособный отказать близкому человеку в помощи. Но то, о чем ее просит сейчас Чарли Уизли, не укладывается в голове. Совершенно. 

Конечно, она знает о Мстителях. Да кто не знает-то – после событий в Нью-Йорке весь мир, в том числе и волшебный, переворачивается с ног на голову. Инопланетяне, супергерои, асгардские боги, наконец! Реакция маглов варьируется от восторга до паники, а вот чистокровные волшебники, веками взращивающие в детях расовое превосходство, чувствуют себя едва ли не оскорбленными. И так как власть все еще находится в руках богатейших – а, следовательно, чистокровных – семейств, мировое волшебное сообщество реагирует весьма предсказуемо: уходит в еще большее подполье и отгораживается от любых контактов с магловским миром. Несмотря на многолетние попытки группы энтузиастов во главе с Гарри Поттером искоренить прогнившие порядки, становится только хуже. Один за другим выходят законы, запрещающие волшебникам контактировать с внешним миром; маглорожденных ставят перед жестким выбором, заставляя либо принять магический мир без оглядки на родных, либо навсегда покинуть его; места проживания магов строго регламентируются, а за брак с маглом и вовсе грозит изъятие палочки. 

Гермиона часто думает: а стоит ли оно того? Отголоски войны с Волдемортом все еще будят ее по ночам, а уродливый шрам на руке, который она упорно отказывается свести, явственно напоминает о случившемся. Магия течет по ее венам, является частью ее сущности, и Гермиона ни за что в жизни не откажется от этого, но разве справедливо заставлять выбирать между семьей и магией, между приятным ее сердцу миром маглов и друзьями? Безусловно, есть способы обойти правила, но сам факт запрета, гонений и политики «мы в скорлупе», особенно тогда, когда волшебники могут – и должны – помочь в битве за планету, невероятно раздражает Гермиону. Она категорически не согласна, все ее естество противится такому укладу, но сражаться в этой войне Гермиона устала. Так же, как и Гарри, и все остальные их соратники. 

Именно потому Гермиона вот уже несколько лет работает в Мунго. Здесь ее помощь нужна конкретным людям, без оглядки на политику, законы и прочую чепуху; здесь она может направить свой энтузиазм в созидательное русло; сделать все от нее зависящее, чтобы решить проблему того масштаба, который ей по силам (и зачастую – только ей одной). Так она чувствует себя хоть немного реализованной. И только так может унять звенящую боль внутри, которая каждую ночь упорно, вопреки всему, прорастает корнями в душу.

Но то, что от нее хочет Чарли… В ее помощи нуждается особенный пациент, в мозгах которого покопались вовсе не волшебники, нет – люди. Гермиона не представляет, как простым ученым без специальных способностей или артефактов удалось запрограммировать человеческое подсознание, и ей так хочется разобраться, что аж ладони зудят от нетерпения, но вместе с тем шестое чувство подсказывает держаться в стороне. Ведь Чарли упоминает Мстителей, и Гермиону моментально бросает в холодный пот. Она ненавидит себя за отказ, но если чему жизнь и научила Гермиону Грейнджер – так это доверять своему чутью. 

*** 

Для того, чтобы навестить родителей, Гермионе приходится нарушить множество новопринятых законов. Формально уже только за попытку переместиться между континентами с помощью незарегистрированного портала ей грозит увольнение, а вот за общение с маглами, будь они ей хоть трижды родителями, наказание суровее – лишение палочки. Но ни Гермиону, ни Гарри Поттера с Джорджем Уизли, усилиями которых портал оказывается в ее руках, подобные перспективы нисколько не пугают. На то они и друзья, чтобы помогать друг другу. Да что там – они семья, поправляет себя Гермиона. Несмотря на то, что она уже не Уизли, семья Рона давно стала и всегда будет для нее родной. Не говоря уже о Гарри.

Гермионе до сих пор горько из-за того, что пришлось отказать Чарли. Ведь он тоже семья. И не обратился бы к ней с такой просьбой без крайней нужды. Она несколько раз пытается отправить ему Патронус, но в последний момент пасует. Да и что ему сказать? Еще раз извиниться? Или наплевать на крики своей интуиции и согласиться? Так и не придумав решения этой дилеммы, Гермиона отправляется в Австралию. В конце концов, она больше года не видела маму с папой – об остальном можно подумать и позже.

«Позже» наступает быстрее, чем она рассчитывает. Стоит Гермионе выйти из родительского дома на крыльцо, как перед ней, словно из воздуха, материализуется то ли продвинутый самолет, то ли космический корабль. Пока сознание борется с удивлением и легким шоком, тело реагирует быстрее – палочка в руке уже выписывает защитное заклинание.

Трап опускается слишком медленно; сначала Гермиона видит только ноги, затем вырисовываются мужские силуэты и, наконец, очертания лиц нежданных гостей. Одно из них кажется Гермионе смутно знакомым, но она быстро отгоняет посторонние мысли прочь. Нависшая над родителями угроза пробуждает холодную ярость и желание защитить любой ценой. Гермиона сжимает палочку сильнее; щит, вертикальной стеной возведенный прямо перед кораблем, отливает фиолетово-синим; по венам бежит адреналин, и каждой своей молекулой она ощущает _силу_. Несмотря на всю опасность ситуации, Гермиона ловит себя на мысли, что это самое прекрасное чувство, которое она испытывала.

Темнокожий мужчина в черном, расписанном странными узорами сюртуке спускается первым. За ним бесшумно ступает второй, с короткой стрижкой и едва отросшей бородой. Оба широкоплечи и внушительны, на их фоне Гермиона невольно чувствует себя крошечной и незначительной. Но тут же сжимает палочку в руке – и уверенности прибавляется.

Мужчины с интересом рассматривают Гермиону и щит, стоящий стеной между ними. Очевидно, магия не вызывает у них опасений, и Грейнджер абсолютно не радует этот факт. Она готовится атаковать при первой же необходимости, но из самолета вдруг выбегает Чарли, активно жестикулируя и что-то громко крича. Смысл его слов не сразу доходит до Гермионы – оказывается, от напряжения звенит в ушах, – но здравая логика, которая тут же собирает мозаику воедино, и вскользь пойманная фраза Чарли о том, что «опасности нет», заставляют Гермиону сделать, наконец, вздох и опустить палочку. 

– Меня зовут Т'Чалла, – произносит темнокожий мужчина, кивая головой в знак приветствия. 

– Он король Ваканды, – подсказывает Чарли полушепотом. 

Гермиона думает о том, что это странное имя для короля. И что она никогда не слышала ни о какой Ваканде. Но озвучивать свои мысли вслух не собирается – ей до сих пор не нравится происходящее. И она злится на Чарли. Не сильно, но все же.

– А я Стив, – приветливо улыбается второй мужчина. 

– Капитан Америка, – слышится сбоку.

Теперь Гермиона понимает, почему его лицо показалось знакомым – она видела о нем сюжет.

– Мы можем поговорить? – обращается к ней Т'Чалла. Его голос тихий и спокойный, без намека на надменность, которую Гермиона ожидала услышать от человека его положения.

– Пожалуйста, – добавляет Стив. – Нам очень нужна ваша помощь, Гермиона. 

Взгляд Роджерса полон надежды. Так смотрят на нее родные пациентов, когда Гермиона соглашается взяться за лечение. 

– А если я откажусь? – она упрямо вскидывает подбородок.

– Выслушайте нас, – еще раз просит Т'Чалла, – и если после вы решите уйти, мы больше вас не потревожим.

Гермиона колеблется. С одной стороны, она не привыкла отказывать в помощи, с другой – не может игнорировать столь явные протесты своей интуиции.

– Я обязан им жизнью, – Чарли подходит ближе и заглядывает Гермионе в глаза. Она, конечно, знает давнюю историю о том, как во время поимки редкого дракона где-то на африканском континенте, Уизли был смертельно ранен и практически возвращен к жизни местными жителями. Но о том, что эти жители – вакандийцы, он никогда не говорил.

Умоляющий взгляд Чарли ломает последнюю преграду. В конце концов, у нее нет повода отказать в просьбе выслушать. Да и убрать эту махину со двора родителей не помешает, пока вся округа не сбежалась поглазеть.

Чувствуя, что еще пожалеет об этом, Гермиона поднимается на борт.


	2. Chapter 2

Здесь так хорошо. Ни воспоминаний, ни образов, приходящих в кошмарах – лишь приятная прохлада и безграничная умиротворенность. Хочется навсегда остаться в этом состоянии, но кто-то настойчиво тянет его назад.

Ощущение чужой ладони на лице обжигает, словно кипяток. Баки не хочет возвращаться – он знает, что приносит окружающим лишь боль; куда приятнее оставаться в забытье, уже не жизнь, но еще не смерть – именно то, что он заслуживает за все ужасы, которые совершил. Пусть не по своей воле, но не суть. Это его руки душили и калечили, его мозг продумывал каждую деталь плана, его и только его тело действовало как безукоризненная машина для убийств. Пленник в собственной оболочке – вот кем он был. Так зачем ему возвращаться?

В сознании резко вспыхивает образ Стива, разбивая темноту вокруг вдребезги. Что если ему нужна помощь?

Баки распахивает глаза и тут же натыкается взглядом на незнакомую девушку. Копна вьющихся волос, мешковатая одежда, серьезный взгляд карих глаз – ровно секунда требуется Баки, чтобы рассмотреть незнакомку. Еще секунда уходит на изучение обстановки вокруг – маленькая залитая светом комнатка, деревья, проглядывающие из окон, пыльный камин у стены, две двери справа и одна в центре – очевидно, наружная. Никаких личных вещей, кроме толстой книги в тканевом переплете и небольшой сумки у дивана. 

Не обнаружив угрозы, Баки расслабляется. А еще он с облегчением осознает, что по-прежнему чувствует только одну руку. Чтобы удостовериться, бросает быстрый взгляд на левое плечо. Все верно: его главное оружие, бионическая рука, отсутствует. Каким заснул – таким и проснулся. Несмотря на то, что за столько лет он успел сродниться со своей металлической конечностью, для мира безопаснее, когда ее нет.

Взгляд Гермионы тоже скользит к его левому плечу. Она удивляется, когда видит облегчение на лице Баки. Ведь это не рука виновата в его бедах, а установка в подсознании. Да-да, ее ввели в курс дела. Но с этим они еще разберутся.

– Кто ты? – Баки перехватывает ее изучающий взгляд.

– Гермиона Грейнджер, – отвечает она с явным британским акцентом. – Твой врач.

Он резко вскакивает на ноги. На мгновение мир пошатывается, к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но Баки тут же восстанавливает контроль – он сколько раз переживал дезориентацию после разморозки, что научился справляться с этим состоянием за считанные секунды.

Не давая Гермионе опомниться, он шагает в ее сторону и хватает за предплечье.

– Меня уже как-то лечили, – цедит он сквозь зубы. – Да так хорошо, что полмира расхлебывает! 

Понимание в ее глазах моментально гасит вспыхнувшую ярость. Баки хмурится и уже спокойнее уточняет: 

– Для чего конкретно ты здесь?

Гермиона могла бы ответить, что собирается хорошенько покопаться в его мозгах, но заранее представляет себе реакцию Баки на подобное заявление. Поэтому она лишь уверенно смотрит на него, не вырывается из хватки, хотя ей больно, и тихо, с расстановкой произносит:

– Я помогу тебе избавиться от программы. 

Глаза Баки недоверчиво прищуриваются. 

– Я действительно способна это сделать, – добавляет Гермиона. – Но если ты немедленно не отпустишь меня, я могу передумать.

Барнс резко отходит от нее, и пока Гермиона массирует онемевшую руку, успевает несколько раз нервно обойти помещение.

– Где Стив? – наконец, спрашивает он. – И почему я должен тебе верить?

Вместо ответа Гермиона кладет на стол небольшое записывающее устройство. Она не знает, как точно оно работает, но Стив сказал, что Баки разберется. Оставив Зимнего солдата или Белого волка, как его называет Т'Чалла, одного, Грейнджер выходит проветриться. 

***

– Значит, волшебница? – ухмыляется он, когда Гермиона возвращается в хижину.

– Тебя это удивляет? – отвечает она вопросом на вопрос.

Баки не знает, что его удивляет больше – факт существования целого магического мира, о котором вскользь упомянул Стив, или та непоколебимая надежда, которую он отчетливо слышал в голосе друга. Все еще не верится, что эта странная девушка способна сделать то, что не удалось ни целому штату вакандийских ученых, ни Ванде, с ее способностями в ментальной магии. 

– И как все будет происходить? – интересуется он. Хочется по привычке скрестить руки на груди, но вместо этого Барнс слегка отклоняет свой стул назад, удерживая его на двух ножках, нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу и внимательно смотрит на Гермиону. 

– Для начала ты должен мне довериться, – объясняет она. Его передергивает, он _уже_ понимает, что это невозможно. – После этого с помощью специального заклинания я проникну в твой разум. Мы проработаем каждое воспоминание, связанное с активацией Зимнего солдата. И избавимся от любого упоминания кода, включая самое первое. 

– Я не хочу вспоминать, – Баки закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Опирается единственным локтем о колено, опускает голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и тихо добавляет: – И тем более, не хочу кому-либо это показывать.

– Это необходимо, – мягко произносит Гермиона. Несколько секунд она колеблется, но все же подходит ближе и присаживается на корточки рядом с ним.

– Ты не понимаешь! – почти рычит Баки, резко вскидывая голову. Его лицо настолько близко, что Гермиона невольно отшатывается. 

Барнс лишь фыркает.

– Ты боишься меня _сейчас_ , – отмечает он с горьким удовлетворением. – Представь, что ты почувствуешь потом, когда все узнаешь.

Гермиона прекрасно представляет. Наслышана. И даже несколько записей видела. Но она работала с жертвами различных обстоятельств, и с каждым, каждым из них переживала проблемные ситуации множество раз – ведь только так можно было помочь. И пусть после сеансов ее часто выворачивало наизнанку, пусть иногда приходилось часами отмываться от увиденного, но главное – ее методика работала. 

– Я справлюсь, – Гермиона смотрит ему в глаза, уверенно, хоть и с усилием, выдерживая тяжелый взгляд. 

Баки молчит с минуту, что-то обдумывая, потом наклоняется близко-близко и шепчет ей в самое ухо:

– Не говори потом, что я не предупреждал.

Затем поднимается и выходит на улицу. Ему нравится ее побледневшее лицо, нравится страх в ее глазах. И смелость тоже нравится. Но совершенно не нравится надежда, которую она заставляет его испытывать. Будь он проклят, если позволит этой чертовой ведьме проникнуть в самые темные закоулки его сознания! Ведь после этого она наверняка, абсолютно точно его возненавидит.

*** 

Спустя несколько часов Гермиона решает провести первый сеанс. К этому моменту она успевает разложить вещи в своей временной комнате и принять душ. Переодевшись в джинсы и водолазку, она ловит отчего-то недовольный взгляд Баки, но решает проигнорировать его. Пусть думает, что угодно – она здесь для того, чтобы помочь ему избавиться от установки. Ни больше, ни меньше. 

– Я так и не спросил, где мы, – Баки явно наскучивает игра в молчанку, которую он сам же и начал. 

– У подножья Килиманджаро, – бросает через плечо Гермиона, что-то упорно разыскивая в маленькой, обшитой бисером сумочке. 

– Почему здесь? – Баки вопросительно изгибает бровь.

– Мне нужно было уединенное место. Это подошло.

– И ты совершенно не боишься, что я могу, ну, скажем, убить тебя и сбежать? 

Она разворачивается и бросает на Баки такой взгляд, от которого тому становится не по себе.

– У тебя нет причин так поступать, как нет нужды испытывать мой интеллект, задавая столь глупые вопросы, – чеканит Гермиона. – Ты не пленник, чтобы сбегать, и не… – она внезапно осекается, а Баки подается вперед, ожидая услышать заветное «не убийца» – лишь для того, чтобы тут же рассмеяться ей в лицо, – …не станешь убивать без прямого приказа. А я не настолько надоедлива, чтобы довести тебя до грани, – внезапно улыбается она, моментально разряжая повисшее в воздухе напряжение.

– С этим я бы поспорил, – бурчит он, старательно хмуря брови.

– К тому же, я вооружена, – Гермиона изгибает руку, и в ладонь плавно скользит палочка. Много лет назад Гарри подарил ей специальную аврорскую кобуру, фиксирующуюся на запястье. С тех пор Гермиона с ней не расстается.

Баки не сдерживает смешок, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что гермионина «деревяшка» его нисколько не впечатляет. Но затем Грейнджер тремя взмахами палочки связывает его Инкацеро, накладывает Силенцио и левитирует к потолку. Только тогда Баки уважительно кивает, давая понять, что погорячился с выводами.

– Что еще может эта штука? – уточняет он с интересом, когда Гермиона отменяет колдовство.

– Многое, – пожимает она плечами. – Если будешь хорошим мальчиком и перестанешь задавать идиотские вопросы, я, так и быть, покажу парочку заклинаний. 

Баки не находит, что ответить. Он еще не разобрался, как реагировать на такую, дерзкую Гермиону. Женщины всегда смотрели на него либо с обожанием, либо с откровенным ужасом, и еще ни одна из них не пыталась ему помочь, осыпая при этом колкостями.

– Зачем ты делаешь это? – спрашивает он. 

Какое-то время Гермиона молча смотрит на него, обдумывая ответ. Когда она поднималась на борт самолета, то собиралась лишь выслушать проблему и, возможно, посоветовать решение. Но Стив уговорил посмотреть его воспоминания о Баки, и Гермиона сдалась. В конце концов, она никогда не умела отворачиваться от тех, кто настолько нуждался в помощи.

– Потому что могу, – отвечает она. – Главное, чтобы ты сам хотел избавиться от программы.

Баки мог бы сказать, что жаждет этого всем сердцем. Вот только методы Гермионы его не устраивают. Слишком страшно сорваться, потерять контроль, снова навредить. Вряд ли возможно ненавидеть себя сильнее, чем он ненавидит. 

Гермиона, кажется, понимает его терзания. Она подходит ближе и берет его за руку. Прикосновение, которое он уже ощущал в момент пробуждения, на этот раз не обжигает, а приятно согревает. Баки хочется закрыть глаза и хоть на мгновение позволить себе прочувствовать это тепло. Но вместо этого он одергивает руку и отходит от Грейнджер на несколько шагов. 

– Пожалуйста, не мешай мне делать свою работу, – просит Гермиона. – А если ты поможешь, будет значительно проще. 

Она усаживает Баки на стул, садится напротив, берет палочку и, едва слышно прошептав «Легилименс», проникает в его мрачный холодный разум.

***

Баки сопротивляется изо всех сил. Он хочет выкинуть Гермиону прочь, но она, цепко ухватившись за последнее воспоминание о Зимнем солдате, упорно пробирается вглубь его сознания. Голова разрывается от боли, тела он и вовсе не чувствует, но зато слышит убаюкивающий голос Гермионы, убеждающий не противиться. _«Пожалуйста»_ – тихо шепчет она. – _«Позволь мне»._

И Баки позволяет. 

Возможно, череда окровавленных трупов, которые он оставил после себя, поумерит ее энтузиазм. 

Но Гермиона сильнее, чем ему кажется. Она просматривает воспоминание с каменным лицом, проматывает его в обратном порядке, от конца к началу, находит момент, когда Барон Земо под видом психиатра проникает в камеру. И когда тот начинает произносить фразы активации, ловит каждое слово руками и тут же отправляет в мусорную корзину, непонятно откуда появившуюся в воспоминании. 

Баки видит себя со стороны, отчаянно вырывающегося из оков, видит Земо, безмолвно двигающего губами, и Гермиону – напряженную настолько, что вены на ее шее вздуваются, а по виску стекает капля пота. Это, определенно, его воспоминание, но в то же время, оно на глазах трансформируется в другое, новое. Баки пытается осознать, как, черт возьми, такое возможно. Происходящее в его голове – в буквальном смысле – не укладывается ни в какие границы реальности. Боль настолько сильно пронизывает каждую его клетку, что Баки хочется заорать в голос, а еще лучше – размозжить голову о бетонную стену. Сознание ускользает, и чем сильнее он пытается его удержать, тем агрессивнее становится боль. 

Наконец, Баки отключается.

Он не видит, как Гермиона обессилено сползает на пол у его ног, как хватает ртом воздух долгие мгновения, прежде чем находит в себе силы подняться, как она стирает кровавые ручейки, стекающие из ушей – сначала у себя, а затем и у него, Баки. Он не знает, что она делает это рукавом не потому, что так проще, а потому что магии в данную секунду в ней не осталось ни грамма. Что все доступные Гермионе резервы ушли на борьбу с сопротивлением Баки и корректировку его воспоминания. 

Зато Гермиона теперь четко понимает, с чем столкнулась. И что поставленная перед ней задача оказалась куда сложнее, чем представлялось. Она чувствует: это только верхушка айсберга, и чем глубже в его недра она зароется, тем сложнее будет выбраться на поверхность. Особенно, если Баки не прекратит сопротивляться.

Так стоит ли он такой жертвы? Гермиона не может ответить на этот вопрос. Но уже сейчас знает, что не отступит, чего бы ей это не стоило. Ведь та лавина дикой агонии, отчаяния и, наконец, обреченности, которую ей пришлось испытать вместе с Баки в промежуток между фразами «Желание» и «Грузовой вагон», навсегда останется отпечатанной в подкорке ее сознания.


	3. Chapter 3

Реальность возвращается с первыми лучами солнца. Баки обнаруживает себя на диване у окна. Подушка неудобно подпирает плечо, клетчатый плед норовит сползти на пол, а колышущаяся от легкого ветра занавеска неприятно ерзает по лицу. Барнс раздраженно отмахивается от ткани и пытается разлепить веки. Глаза пекут так, словно в них всыпали раскаленный песок, а голова буквально раскалывается от боли.

Он пытается восстановить в памяти события прошлого вечера, недоумевая, почему был в отключке так долго и как Гермионе удалось переместить его на диван. На долю секунды его охватывает липкий ужас: а что, если он сорвался? Но тут раздается шум воды из ванной, и Баки успокаивается. Затем вспоминает колдовство Гермионы, то, как легко она подняла его в воздух, как шептала заклинания и просьбы принять ее помощь. Он до сих пор может чувствовать след ее присутствия в сознании – почти как запах, но только на другом уровне восприятия.

Это все еще слишком странно для него. 

– Выпей это, – Гермиона протягивает ему пузырек с зеленоватой жидкостью. Ее волосы влажные после душа, кожа слегка раскраснелась, она выглядит бодрой и полной сил.

Баки морщится, но берет флакон и залпом вливает в себя его содержимое. На вкус – полное дерьмо.

– Даже не спросишь, что это? – усмехается она.  
– Плевать. Вряд ли мне станет хуже, чем сейчас.

Она хмурится, о чем-то размышляя, затем притрагивается ладонью к его лбу. Баки хочется раствориться в этом ощущении, но он лишь стискивает зубы и отворачивает голову.

– У тебя жар, – констатирует Гермиона. – Но зелье поможет.

– Зелье? 

– Восстанавливающее, – объясняет она, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. 

Немного помявшись, она присаживается рядом с ним на диван, находит его руку, сжимает пальцами и смотрит в глаза так проникновенно, что на Баки накатывает волна раздражения. Хочется послать Гермиону с ее магией, зельями – _и чертовым сочувствующим взглядом_ – куда подальше. Ему не нужна ее жалость!

– Я верю, что все получится, – она не обращает внимания на ярость, вспыхнувшую в его зрачках. – Но ты должен помочь мне. Пожалуйста, Баки. 

Он готов лезть на стену от этого ее «пожалуйста». Хочется немедленно сломать что-нибудь. 

– Если ты будешь сопротивляться, это может уничтожить и мой, и твой разум.

– Иди к черту со своей помощью! – рявкает он, вскакивая на ноги. 

Стакан воды, стоящий на тумбочке, летит на пол и разбивается на мелкие осколки. 

Гермиона отрешенно наблюдает, как Баки хлопает дверью ванной комнаты с такой силой, что та чудом не повторяет судьбу стакана. Штукатурка на стене идет трещинами, с потолка слетает вся паутина. Гермиона берет в руки палочку и восстанавливает с помощью Репаро повреждения. 

Она знает, из-за чего он психует. Короткого визита в его сознание хватило, чтобы понять: глубоко внутри в Баки все еще живет благородный, способный пожертвовать собой ради других солдат. И хоть он давно поставил крест на себе, Гермиону тянуть за собой не хочет. 

Ну что ж, горько усмехается Грейнджер – потому что радоваться в подобной ситуации нечему – ему придется помочь ей так или иначе. У Барнса нет выбора, и он это понимает. 

***

Баки выходит из душа в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Гермиона на секунду замирает от удивления – и возмущения, – но затем ее взгляд залипает на его ключице, скользит вправо, и она теряет дар речи. Металлический плечевой сустав плавно втекает в тело, словно они единое целое, словно так и было всегда. Воображение дорисовывает картинку, Гермиона представляет, как выглядела бы его бионическая рука, будь она на своем месте, почти ощущает дрожь от прикосновения холодной стали к своей коже, и спешит отвернуться, чтобы отогнать видение прочь.

Баки одаривает ее нечитаемым взглядом, подхватывает сумку с вещами и возвращается в ванную. Через минуту выходит полностью одетый. Уже не злой, но все еще хмурый. 

Гермиона не знает, зачем он устроил это представление. У нее много версий, но ни одна из них ей не нравится. Впрочем, вполне возможно, он действительно забыл чистые вещи и без какого-либо подтекста вернулся за ними. А она надумала невесть что. 

– Поешь, – она кивает на тарелку с бутербродами. – А я пока приготовлюсь к следующему сеансу.

*** 

– Нет, все-таки не понимаю, как Стив отпустил тебя одну, – тянет Баки, исподлобья наблюдая за Гермионой. Та расставляет на столе какие-то склянки – зелья, напоминает он себе со смешком, – и почти не обращает внимания на скучающего солдата.

– У него не было выбора, – отмахивается она.

И прежде чем Баки успевает задать следующий вопрос, поясняет:

– Я была в его голове и знаю, насколько он правилен, честен и благороден, – Баки усмехается столь точному описанию. – Но есть один единственный человек в мире, ради спасения которого Стив закроет глаза на любые свои принципы.

С Барнса моментально слетает все веселье.

– Я не заслуживаю спасения. И сто раз говорил Стиву об этом.

Гермиона смотрит на него долго и пронзительно. Сейчас не самое подходящее время для подобного разговора, но ей важно пробиться сквозь скорлупу Баки. Поэтому, бросив свое занятие, она подходит к нему, заглядывает в глаза и мягко, но уверенно произносит:

– Как раз наоборот. Я видела отрывки из вашего прошлого и знаю, какой ты на самом деле. 

Он поджимает губы, лицо напряжено, в глазах – отрицание. Слишком ненавидит себя, чтобы признать ее правоту.

– Столько людей борется за тебя, Баки. Помоги же нам.

Ему хочется поверить в ее искренность, но Баки запрещает себе. Не может быть, чтобы ее действительно интересовала его судьба. Особенно после того, что она видела в его сознании. 

– Что ты чувствуешь во время сеанса? – пытается перевести тему Барнс.

Гермиона скрещивает руки на груди и опирается о край стола. Задумчиво закусывает губу, раздумывая над вопросом. Ей сложно сформулировать ответ, а Баки не торопит – у него есть время рассмотреть ее с близкого расстояния. 

– Это двоякое ощущение, – наконец, произносит она. – Я вижу события со стороны и одновременно участвую в них. Каждая эмоция, каждая цепочка решений – все это проходит сквозь меня, но при этом я остаюсь сторонним наблюдателем.

Должно быть, это жутко. Баки не знает, кем зачастую являются пациенты Гермионы – но то, что она не свихнулась с такой работой, определенно, заслуживает уважения.

– Твой разум уникален, – между тем, продолжает она. – Еще ни разу не доводилось работать с подобным. У волшебников есть заклинание, которое подчиняет волю другого человека и заставляет выполнять любые приказы. Так вот, когда смотришь сознание после такого вторжения, кажется, будто все делалось по доброй воле. Конечно, у Империо есть свои следы, и опытный легилимент их сразу увидит, но суть в том, что воля жертвы полностью заменяется волей заклинателя. 

Гермиона отталкивается от стола и подходит ближе.

– В твоем случае все иначе. Есть команда, которую нужно выполнить. Есть надстройка, внедренная в подсознание, которая на время заглушает все остальные эмоции. Но твоя личность никуда не девается, – говорит она полушепотом. – Пока Зимний солдат выполняет приказ, Баки внутри отчаянно пытается вырваться. И страдает вместе с каждой своей жертвой.

Он выслушивает ее без единого возражения – хотя хочется заткнуть этот рот немедленно. Глаза Баки прикрыты, зубы стиснуты, дыхание рваное и тяжелое, а тело напряжено так, что можно заряжать батарейки.

Гермиона не просто так бередит его раны – ей важно донести до Барнса, что она понимает его чувства. И то, каково ему сейчас.

Она все еще не представляет, как магловским ученым удалось проделать все это с ним. Каким образом они внедрили программу в его голову, как умудрились стереть память столько раз подряд и не спалить при этом нейроны его мозга. Гермиона всю ночь думала об этом, но так и не нашла ответа. Зато поняла, что выбранная стратегия – постепенное удаление спускового кода – единственно верный способ избавить Баки от Зимнего солдата. Вот только остальных демонов, поедающих его душу, никто, кроме самого Баки, не прогонит.

– Ты не лишился рассудка лишь потому, что после каждого задания твою память блокировали. Сейчас она вернулась, – Гермиона касается его плеча, вынуждая открыть глаза. – Не позволяй чувству вины все разрушить. Борись, Баки. Пожалуйста.

 _«А я буду бороться вместе с тобой»_ , – мысленно добавляет она.

Барнс смотрит на нее слишком пристально, настолько, что ей становится некомфортно. Гермиона подавляет желание отойти на несколько шагов, а лучше – в другую комнату. Придав себе максимально беззаботный вид, она возвращается к сортировке зелий. Расставляет флаконы по степени их полезности, делает пометки в блокноте, и только спустя несколько минут чувствует, что руки, наконец, перестают дрожать. 

Гермиону крайне беспокоит реакция, которую у нее вызывает Баки, но об этом она подумает позже. А может быть, никогда.

***

Второй сеанс проходит значительно проще. 

Баки пускает ее в сознание неохотно, но все-таки позволяет просмотреть воспоминание и почти не дергается, когда начинается зачитка кодовых фраз. Гермиона повторяет свои манипуляции: визуализирует мусорную корзину (примитивный, но действенный прием), ловит фразы, сжимает их руками и выкидывает. Несмотря на отсутствие ярого сопротивления, ей все равно приходится концентрироваться изо всех сил. Вереница образов и лиц, водоворотом крутящаяся в сознании Баки, отвлекает от дела; Гермионе любопытно узнать, как он жил в промежутке между заморозками и заданиями, где бывал и с кем общался, но она напоминает себе первое правило легилимента – не лезть, куда не положено, – и усилием воли отгоняет посторонние видения прочь. 

Когда Гермиона заканчивает, то и она, и Баки остаются в сознании. Она некоторое время пытается восстановить дыхание, а он рассматривает красные следы на своих пальцах и думает, что, наверное, кровь из носа после такой процедуры – вполне нормальная реакция. Не мозг вытек – и на том спасибо.

Гермиона одним движением палочки подогревает еду. Они обедают в полном молчании. 

Забитый под завязку холодильник явно намекает Баки на то, что им придется пробыть здесь не один день, но когда он спрашивает об этом Гермиону, она лишь ворчит, что «в кухарки не нанималась», и уходит в свою комнату. На еду Баки, конечно же, плевать – он вообще не это имел в виду. Его интересует, как долго продлится их вынужденное соседство. Игнорировать в Гермионе молодую привлекательную женщину становится сложнее с каждым часом.


	4. Chapter 4

Баки подскакивает от странного то ли стука, то ли скрежета. Рефлексы требуют от него незамедлительной реакции, и когда он видит бегущую к окну Гермиону, хватает и прячет ее за спиной прежде, чем успевает осознать происходящее. Она лишь удивленно смотрит на него, затем ухмыляется и просит поумерить пыл, ведь «это просто сова».

Он недоуменно моргает и дает ей пройти. Наблюдает, как она впускает крупную, явно взбесившуюся птицу в хижину, как ласково гладит ее и кормит чем-то прямо из рук, извиняясь за то, что той пришлось лететь так далеко. Баки хочется протереть глаза – возможно тогда происходящее перестанет казаться галлюцинацией. 

Тем временем, Гермиона отвязывает от лапки совы сверток, дрожащими руками раскрывает его и, быстро-быстро бегая глазами по строчкам, читает. Затем облегченно вздыхает, благодарит сову и, пожелав ей хорошего пути, отпускает.

– Не объяснишь, свидетелем чего я стал? 

– Это почтовая сова, так волшебники обмениваются посланиями, – говорит она, бросая пергамент в камин и тут же невербальным заклинанием разжигая огонь.

Баки хмыкает от подобного зрелища и выжидающе смотрит на Гермиону.

Она же думает о Гарри. Он написал, что дома все спокойно, а легенда, скормленная всем сослуживцам и знакомым о «необходимости побыть наедине с собой несколько недель», в общем-то, сработала. Еще он напомнил об обещании в подробностях рассказать, где и с кем она так внезапно решила «побыть наедине», но об этом, конечно, Гермиона ни за что не скажет Баки. Впрочем, она вообще не собирается перед ним отчитываться.

Барнс понимает, что Гермиона не планирует продолжать разговор, но любопытство не отпускает его.

– Ты же из Британии, – он дожидается подтверждающего кивка. – Неужели эта сова?.. 

– Почему, думаешь, она так злилась? – говорит Гермиона с усмешкой.

Он округляет глаза и улыбается в ответ. 

Повисает пауза. Гермиона обнимает себя руками и смотрит в окно. Баки наблюдает за ней, размышляя о том, что представляет собой ее жизнь на самом деле.

– Ты нервничала, читая письмо, – замечает он, чтобы прервать молчание.

Гермионе хочется сказать, что это не его дело. Но потом она напоминает себе, что, вообще-то, регулярно копается в его подноготной, и вроде как справедливо дать ему немного информации в ответ.

– Понимаешь, в волшебном мире не все так просто…

Она рассказывает о глупых правилах и навязанной изоляции. Пытается максимально кратко обрисовать ситуацию, но в двух словах такое не опишешь, поэтому разговор затягивается до поздней ночи. Баки с интересом слушает Гермиону, периодически уточняет непонятные для него моменты, а она охотно объясняет. Несмотря на то, что вообще ничего не планировала рассказывать.

Дрова в камине уютно трещат, всполохи огня алеют в ее зрачках, а тени вырисовывают на коже причудливые узоры. Гермиона красива как никогда. Но Баки игнорирует любые мысли на этот счет. Он не имеет права рушить ее жизнь, а ведь именно это и произойдет, если он позволит себе забыться.

*** 

Дни летят один за другим. У Зимнего солдата оказывается столько заданий за плечами, что даже пять сеансов легилименции в сутки не приближают к заветной первой миссии.

Гермиона вымотана. Баки раздражен. Она поит его зельями и регулярно глотает что-то сама. Но упорно продолжает терапию, отказываясь взять паузу даже на день. 

Путешествия по его воспоминаниям проходят строго в хронологическом порядке, поэтому Баки всегда знает, чего ждать от следующего сеанса. Гермиона на удивление стойко переносит то, что он никогда бы не рискнул показать даже Стиву. Баки уже слышал рассказ о Магической войне и немного о случаях из ее врачебной практики, но лишь анализируя реакцию Гермионы на действия Зимнего солдата, он понимает, как много пришлось ей пережить. Раз она даже не вздрагивает от увиденного. 

Но конкретно _это_ воспоминание он показать не может. Достаточно того, что он помнит – и никогда не забудет. Хочется сдохнуть, причем немедленно, стоит лишь подумать о содеянном. 

Гермиона замечает состояние Баки – и его возросшую нервозность, и то, как резко он закрылся в себе после последнего сеанса. Она понимает, что подобралась слишком близко к чему-то, что беспокоит его особенно сильно. Но выбора нет – им придется идти до конца.

Он смотрит на нее почти умоляюще, когда она в очередной раз произносит «Легилименс». Этот взгляд разрывает ей сердце, но Гермиона не отступает.

Она оказывается в заснеженной глубинке, видит уютный загородный дом, слышит разговоры на незнакомом языке, мягкий смех, а следом – звон разбитого стекла. Уже через секунду спираль воспоминаний переносит ее внутрь помещения. Раздаются крики и пронзительный детский плач.

Все внутри Гермионы замирает от ужаса. В этот момент ее с такой силой вышвыривает в реальность, что она некоторое время не может осознать, где находится. 

Баки бьет крупная дрожь. Он смотрит на нее – и не видит. Зрачки расширены настолько, что даже радужка не просматривается. 

Гермиона ошарашена. Она не представляет, скольких усилий стоил ему этот ментальный щит, но прекрасно понимает, чем это чревато для его сознания. 

У нее есть секунда для принятия решения. Сейчас не время сомневаться и думать о последствиях.

– Империо, – едва слышно шепчет Гермиона. По руке поднимается теплая волна, плавно втекающая в палочку, а затем и в разум Баки. – Позволь мне смотреть, не сопротивляйся.

И Барнс повинуется. Еще никогда ему не было так легко на душе, как сейчас. Гермиона надеется, что он не возненавидит ее за это.

Она прокручивает воспоминание к отправной точке. Снова слышит плач. Отрешенно наблюдает за тем, как Зимний солдат вонзает нож в грудь женщины и одним выверенным движением сворачивает шею мужчине. Затем направляется к колыбели.

Гермиона всхлипывает, когда видит двух новорожденных близнецов. В ушах набатом бьют слова: _«убить всех и принести документы»_. Она уже знает, что будет дальше – Зимний солдат не может сопротивляться прямому приказу. Когда его металлическая рука тянется к ребенку, она невольно чувствует хрупкую шею своей ладонью. Оказывается, это так просто – отнять жизнь. Одно движение – и все кончено. 

Гермиона не выдерживает и, впервые за время, проведенное в воспоминаниях Баки, отворачивается. Ей кажется, что таким образом она предает его, но смотреть на еще одну детскую смерть выше ее сил.

Завершив начатое, Зимний солдат пускает пулю в лоб еще дышащей женщине, находит нужные файлы – и убирается прочь.

Невероятным, нечеловеческим усилием воли Гермиона заставляет себя собраться. Нужно стереть код и как можно скорее закончить с этим воспоминанием. Она быстро проматывает все к началу, останавливается, как только в руках одного из военных мелькает красная папка со звездой. Некоторое время всматривается в глаза этого нелюдя – по-другому не назовешь, – отрешенно размышляет о том, хватит ли у нее сил вырвать его кадык вместе с позвонками, но потом спохватывается, одергивает себя, вызывает образ корзины и действует по уже доведенному до автоматизма сценарию.

Сознание возвращается к Баки медленно. Гермиону рвет в ванной – и это приносит ему странное, извращенное облегчение. Возможно, теперь она наконец поймет, что он не заслуживает ни ее помощи, ни заботы, ни даже присутствия рядом.

Баки уже знает, что она использовала на нем заклятие подчинения воли. Он не глуп, и прекрасно умеет анализировать свои реакции. Ему хочется разозлиться – ведь так проще, но ничего, кроме равнодушия, он не испытывает. В конце концов, одним приказом меньше, одним больше – какая разница.

Стерев уже привычную струйку крови под носом, он поднимается, набрасывает плед на плечи и выходит наружу. Ночью здесь водятся хищники – и если Баки повезет с ними встретиться, сопротивляться он не станет. 

***

Гермиона находит его задолго после полуночи. Барнс горбится у дерева, и только клетчатый плед, небрежно наброшенный на спину, позволяет его обнаружить.

Она тихо присаживается рядом. 

Он даже не смотрит в ее сторону, и Гермионе кажется, что это вполне заслуженная реакция на ее действия. 

А он все пытается найти правдоподобную причину, которая объяснит, почему она до сих пор здесь.

Так они и молчат, смотря каждый в своем направлении, пока Гермиона не шмыгает носом. Это странным образом отрезвляет Баки, он сдергивает с себя плед и укутывает им плечи Гермионы. 

– Я могу забрать это воспоминание, – неожиданно предлагает она хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. – Весь эпизод полностью, ты даже не вспомнишь.

Какое-то время он серьезно обдумывает ее предложение – оно кажется таким заманчивым. Но затем отрицательно качает головой.

– Помнить о них – это меньшее, что я могу сделать. 

Гермиона понимающе кивает. Почему-то именно такого ответа она и ждала.

– Ты злишься на меня? – спрашивает она.

Баки бросает на нее недоуменный взгляд. Гермиона грустно улыбается.

Ему хочется спросить, что _она_ чувствует к нему. Ненависть или отвращение? А может, то и другое вместе? Но Баки замолкает, едва открыв рот. 

Безграничное сочувствие в ее глазах выбивает воздух из его легких. 

Гермиона смаргивает слезы, тянет руку к его обветренной щеке, касаясь легко и почти невесомо. И четко, уверенно произносит:

– Ты. Не. Виноват.

Он до хруста стискивает челюсть. И призывает всю свою выдержку, чтобы совладать со шквалом противоречивых эмоций, бушующих внутри. 

Гермиона настолько близко, что он может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от ее кожи.

Это почти больно – ощущать ее рядом и не сметь притронуться.

Когда он поднимается на ноги и протягивает ей руку, на лице Гермионы мелькает сожаление. Но она быстро себя одергивает и позволяет Баки увести их обоих в хижину.


	5. Chapter 5

Кошмары прошлого снова напоминают о себе – на этот раз круговерть из лиц Волдеморта, Беллатрикс, пожирателей и мертвых друзей разбавляет детский плач и навсегда замершие глаза-пуговки.

Гермиона захлебывается собственным криком – и в ту же секунду просыпается. Моргает, пытаясь вернуть четкость зрения, и почти не вздрагивает, когда видит Баки в дверном проеме. 

Его грудь часто вздымается, в глазах – такая острая вина, что об нее можно порезаться.

Гермиона не знает, как заставить его понять. Что не он – виновник случившегося. Что нельзя хоронить себя заживо. Что ей небезразлична его судьба. И он сам – такой, как есть – небезразличен.

Кинуть бы эту правду ему в лицо, но голос не слушается. Поэтому она решает показать действиями то, что устала таить внутри. 

Баки оторопело наблюдает за каждым движением Гермионы. Она направляется к нему медленно, но решительно.

Его тело натянуто словно струна, каждая мышца застывает в ожидании, он приказывает себе немедленно уйти, но не может сделать и шагу. Он не знает, что она сделает – и что он хочет, чтобы она сделала.

Гермиона обхватывает его тонкими руками и прижимается изо всех сил – отчаянно и обреченно. Мелко дрожит от напряжения – его слишком много для нее одной, – но не обращает внимания. 

Баки впивается короткими ногтями в ладонь и запрещает себе даже дышать сейчас. Его контроль как никогда шаток.

Но Гермиона не собирается отступать. Она знает, что у Баки хватит сил сдержаться. А вот у нее – нет.

Он нужен ей сейчас, и плевать на любые аргументы против. 

Гермиона приподнимается на носочках и целует уголок его сжатого рта. Он втягивает носом воздух, но не шевелится. Тогда она проводит кончиком языка по его губам – один раз, второй, третий. 

Баки сбрасывает оцепенение, шумно выдыхает и наматывает волосы Гермионы на кулак, заставляя отклонить голову. В его глазах плещется столько чувств, что хватит испепелить их обоих. Ее – за то, что посмела перейти черту, себя – за то, что не смог устоять.

Его поцелуй жалит как укус. Отросшая щетина царапает кожу. В прикосновениях – ни капли нежности. 

Но Гермионе плевать. 

Она отвечает с таким пылом, какого отродясь в себе не замечала. Не время анализировать происходящее – этим Гермиона займется позже. Прямо сейчас она так сильно, до боли, нуждается в нем, что это чувство затмевает все остальные. 

Их секс быстр и ярок, оргазм – запредельно острый. Когда все заканчивается, Гермиона смотрит в зеркало напротив – и не узнает ни себя, ни Баки. Лохматая как фурия, с красными искусанными губами и горящими глазами, она чувствует себя свободной впервые за долгое время. Баки сидит, опершись спиной о стену, с запрокинутой назад головой и закрытыми глазами. Ей сложно считать его состояние, но по едва заметной улыбке, блуждающей по его губам, Гермиона понимает, что еще никогда не видела его таким расслабленным. И возможно, только возможно, счастливым.

*** 

Он не знает, как вести себя с Гермионой. Это смешно, учитывая, сколько женщин у него было. Но ни с одной из них Баки не приходилось жить под одной крышей. Ни одну из них он не боялся ранить. И ни одну не хотел так сильно.

Баки не может понять, на кой черт вообще сдался Гермионе, но она убеждает его в обратном так искренне, что он малодушно затыкает голос совести. 

Гермиона храбрая и самоотверженная. Она пытается спасти его, не понимая, что для таких, как он, спасения быть не может. 

Баки отчаянно, сильнее всего на свете не хочет терять Гермиону. Но еще больше он боится утянуть ее в пропасть – на дно своего персонального ада. 

Такой, как она, не место рядом с ним.

Баки постоянно приходится напоминать себе об этом. 

Ведь когда она доверчиво прижимается к нему во сне, а он с упоением вдыхает запах ее волос, когда она стонет так сладко, что его внутренности плавятся от наслаждения, Баки испытывает лишь одно желание – темное, эгоистичное, недостойное – никогда ее не опускать. 

*** 

– Как, говоришь, это называется? – Баки с интересом рассматривает серебристую выдру, наматывающую круги вокруг него. Он пытается потрогать ее рукой, но пальцы проходят сквозь полупрозрачное тельце и замирают в воздухе.

– Патронус, – объясняет Гермиона с улыбкой. – Он может защитить волшебника от темных сил, а также передать послание. 

Она совсем забыла о необходимости связаться со Стивом и Т'Чаллой. Удивительно, как они еще не примчались сюда – четвертая неделя пошла как-никак. 

Выдра убегает выполнять поручение своей хозяйки, а Гермиона с грустью думает о том, что совсем скоро все изменится. Она успела достаточно хорошо изучить Баки, чтобы понимать ход его мыслей. Но это не значит, что она позволит ему решать за двоих. 

***

– Ты готов? – уточняет она.

Остается последний, решающий рывок. 

Сейчас она увидит момент, когда Зимнего солдата активировали впервые.

– Ты уверена, что этого будет достаточно? 

Гермиона кивает. Она не все рассказала Баки о предстоящем сеансе – ей нужно, чтобы он был собран и спокоен. 

– Пообещай не разрывать связь, – она обхватывает его лицо ладонями. – Что бы ни случилось. 

Баки отстраняет ее от себя и настороженно всматривается в глаза.

– Все под контролем, – поспешно заверяет его Гермиона. – В этот раз придется действовать иначе, но так и должно быть. Просто позволь мне закончить работу, хорошо?

Ее поцелуй как никогда нежен. Баки зарывается рукой в ее волосы, притягивает ближе, вдыхает запах, прикрывая глаза. Щемящее чувство в груди не дает ему покоя.

Гермиона отстраняется первой, проводит рукой по его щеке и ободряюще улыбается. Затем берет палочку, делает глубокий вдох – и проникает вглубь его сознания.

Первое задание мало чем отличается от большинства других. Выследить, ликвидировать, вернуться на базу. Верная собачонка – не иначе. 

Разум Зимнего солдата тех времен кристально чист. Баки задвинут так далеко, что Гермиона его почти не слышит. Она не обращает внимания на кровавые сцены – уже столько их видела! – и просматривает воспоминание быстро и беспристрастно. Доходит до кода активации, стирает его привычным способом и только затем позволяет себе испугаться.

То, что она собирается сделать – за гранью изученного.

Нет никаких гарантий, что все получится. Гермиона рискует своим рассудком, чтобы спасти его, но это единственный вариант, который приходит ей в голову.

Она делает глубокий вдох и собирает всю свою магию воедино. Затем представляет себя маленькой-маленькой точкой, а разум Баки – огромной вселенной вокруг. Визуализация срабатывает, и тогда Гермиона усилием воли заставляет каждое его воспоминание занять правильное место. Перед глазами мелькает множество лиц, смех женщин смешивается с криками жертв, то и дело всплывает лицо Стива – сначала болезное худое, потом привычное, – а затем и ее собственное. Хочется заглянуть в эти воспоминания, но сейчас не до этого – каждая секунда на счету. 

Структурирование позволяет собрать всего Баки, каждое событие в его жизни и каждое воспоминание воедино. А также увидеть черные, выпаленные участки его сознания.

Гермиона концентрируется на них, ищет любое упоминание кодовых слов – и не находит. 

Это хорошо. Значит можно приступать к следующему шагу.

Собравшись, она с силой разводит руки в стороны. Вселенная воспоминаний лопается, словно пузырь, и вместо нее Гермиона оказывается на дне мутного водоема. 

Подсознание Баки холодное и вязкое. Гермиона никогда не была так глубоко ни в чьем разуме. Она пробирается сквозь толщу воды и радуется тому, что здесь ее легким не требуется воздух. Наконец, взгляд натыкается на огромную каменную сферу. Возможно, это ядро личности Баки – Гермиона не знает точно, но она видит вычерченные красным слова активации и понимает, что оказалась там, где нужно.

Магия выползает из ее пальцев и впитывается в сферу. Кровавые слова не поддаются, но Гермиона напрягается изо всех сил, наплевав на то, что связь с телом ускользает с каждой минутой. Ей вдруг слышится крик Баки, но она отмахивается от этого ощущения. И продолжает.

Не выдержав натиска, ненавистные слова начинают исчезать. Плавно. Невыносимо медленно.

Гермиону лихорадит, но она не закрывает глаза до тех пор, пока последнее из них не растворяется. А затем проваливается в бездну.


	6. Chapter 6

Обычно Стив Рождерс спокоен и рассудителен. Он редко нервничает и никогда не суетится. Но вид двух тел, распластанных на полу, заставляет Стива по-настоящему испугаться. 

Он срывается с места, подскакивает к ним, пытается нащупать пульс. Следом спешит Т'Чалла со своим генералом и несколькими воинами.

Баки жив. Гермиона тоже дышит, хоть и едва-едва.

Стив облегченно выдыхает и переводит взгляд на Пантеру.

Один из вакандийцев уже сканирует Гермиону каким-то прибором, второй что-то вкалывает в шею Барнса. 

Люди вокруг суетятся и быстро переговариваются на своем языке, Стив чувствует себя беспомощным и потерянным. Он садится прямо на пол, облокачивается о стену и устало трет пальцами виски. Т'Чалла подходит и усаживается рядом.

– Все будет хорошо, – обещает он. – Им помогут.

– Думаешь, мы правильно поступили? – спрашивает Стив. В голове тут же всплывает образ рыжеволосого мага, Чарли, который вскользь обронил фразу о том, что в их мире лечат подобные проблемы. И что он знает прекрасного специалиста.

Стив так сильно хотел спасти друга, что совершенно не подумал о цене, которую придется заплатить за это Гермионе Грейнджер. 

– Мой народ верит в то, что ничего не случается без причины, – отвечает Т'Чалла. – И ты верь, Роджерс. Иначе никак.

***

Баки приходит в себя первым. Распахивает глаза, ровно секунду осмысливает происходящее – и моментально вскакивает на ноги. Стив уже рядом – удерживает за плечо от резких движений и просит успокоиться. 

Не обращая внимания на друга, Баки находит глазами Гермиону. Белая как мел кожа, следы крови на шее и лице, тонкая рука безвольно свисает с дивана. На какой-то жуткий миг Барнсу кажется, что она мертва, но потом он улавливает едва заметные движения ее грудной клетки и шумно выдыхает. 

Стив помогает ему сесть.

– Что здесь произошло? – спрашивает Т'Чалла.

– Гермиона произошла, – угрюмо отвечает Баки. 

Шок уже отпускает его, а вот злость – только начинает набирать обороты.

– Зачем вы втянули ее в это? 

Стив не знает, что ответить. Его самого мучает совесть.

– Она смогла тебе помочь? – осторожно уточняет он.

Баки одаривает друга тяжелым взглядом. 

– Что с ней? – спрашивает вместо ответа.

– Сильное истощение, – объясняет Стив. – Мы нашли вас обоих без сознания.

Барнс хмурится и на какое-то время погружается в собственные мысли. Возможно, стоит отправить Гермиону домой, к магам – они наверняка знают, как помочь. 

И тут его озаряет.

Он резко вскакивает с места, нетерпеливо распихивает людей Т'Чаллы – их слишком много здесь! – и продирается к столу.

Король подает едва заметный знак – и все посторонние моментально покидают помещение. 

Баки тем временем перебирает склянки и, наконец, находит нужную – с зеленоватой жидкостью внутри. Гермиона столько раз вливала в него это пойло, что его вкус и оттенок навсегда останутся в памяти. Подумав, он берет сразу два флакона и направляется к дивану.

– Поможешь? – просит подошедшего ближе Стива.

– Что это? – спрашивает тот, приподнимая голову Гермионы выше.

– Одно из ее чудо-зелий, – Баки начинает медленно вливать ей в рот жидкость, массирует следом горло, внимательно наблюдает за реакцией. И повторяет свои действия еще раз.

Когда Баки стирает пальцами остаток зелья с ее щеки, Стиву кажется, что он упускает из виду что-то важное. 

Но потом Роджерс замечает подрагивающие пальцы друга, отмечает, как неохотно он убирает руку от лица Гермионы. 

И все становится на свои места.

***

– Серьезно? – спрашивает Барнс, рассматривая новую бионическую руку. 

И устало, словно ему на самом деле сто лет, вздыхает.

Если команде даже _его_ помощь требуется сейчас, значит дело – дрянь.

– Где драка? – уточняет спокойным, смирившимся тоном.

– Уже в пути, – отвечает Т'Чалла.

Баки бросает быстрый взгляд на Стива, подмечает его серьезное выражение лица и напряженную позу. Что-то ему подсказывает, что враг на этот раз действительно опасен.

***

Все ее тело – снаружи и внутри – болит. Наверное, это хорошо. Значит, она еще жива.

Гермиона медленно открывает глаза – и видит перед собой мужчину в странном одеянии. Тут же вспоминает, что так выглядят воины из гвардии короля, и понимает: Т'Чалла здесь.

Но где же Баки? 

Она прокручивает в голове случившееся – и непроизвольно вздрагивает. Вакандиец тут же бросается к ней, но она останавливает его жестом, давая понять, что все хорошо.

Приняв сидячее положение, Гермиона пытается проанализировать свое состояние. А потом замечает два пустых флакона от восстанавливающего – и отчего-то глупо улыбается.

Только он мог дать ей зелье. Только он.

*** 

Когда Баки видит Гермиону, выходящую из хижины, то моментально оказывается рядом. Обхватывает пальцами подборок, всматривается в глаза, пытаясь понять, в порядке ли она. И думает, чего ему прямо сейчас хочется больше: поцеловать ее или все-таки придушить.

– Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Баки, – улыбается она.

Он притягивает ее ближе, сжимает до хруста позвонков, а Гермиона жмурится и позволяет себе насладиться объятием. 

Что-то непривычно холодит ее затылок, и когда она понимает что именно, изумленно открывает рот.

– Твоя рука! – она тут же отходит на пару шагов, осматривая Баки с ног до головы. Затем проводит ладонью по диковинному сплаву, восхищенно вздыхает и осторожно переплетает свои пальцы с его бионическими. Баки легонько сжимает ее руку в ответ. И улыбается.

У Гермионы миллион вопросов, она так много хочет рассказать – _и сделать_ – но тактичное покашливание Стива напоминает о том, что они здесь не одни.

– Спасибо, – говорит ей Роджерс. В его глазах столько искренности и благодарности, что Гермионе становится неловко.

– Я рад, что вы в порядке, мисс Грейнджер, – сдержанно улыбается Т'Чалла. – Насколько я понимаю, ваша терапия сработала?

Повисает напряженная пауза. Каждый из присутствующих выжидающе смотрит на Гермиону: Стив – с надеждой, Т'Чалла – с одобрением, а Баки… на его лице столько эмоций в данный момент, что она затрудняется выделить какую-то одну.

Наконец, Гермиона кивает.

– Ты уверена? – тихо спрашивает Баки.

– Есть только один способ проверить, – осторожно говорит она. И разворачивается к Т'Чалле: – Вы привезли то, что я просила?

Он делает жест рукой – и тут же получает от одного из своих ребят блокнот. Тот самый – красный, со звездой на обложке.

Зрачки Баки моментально расширяются, он набирает воздух в легкие и намеревается высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, но Гермиона затыкает его рот ладонью.

Он сбрасывает ее руку, смотрит почти обиженно, с негодованием. Она же подавляет желание закатить глаза.

– Это всего лишь вещь, – Гермиона поднимает блокнот на уровень глаз Баки. – Символ, отравляющий твою душу. Он здесь лишь для того, чтобы ты его уничтожил. 

– Я думал, ты хочешь прочесть код, – выдыхает Барнс.

Он собирается улыбнуться, но что-то во взгляде Гермионы его останавливает.

– Я и хочу, – говорит она в следующее мгновение. – Но никакой блокнот мне для этого не нужен.

Он медленно закрывает глаза и неверяще качает головой. 

– Послушай меня, Баки, – Гермиона подходит настолько близко, что между ними остается лишь несколько сантиметров. – Только так ты сможешь поверить, что все кончено. Код не сработает.

– А если сработает? – вспыхивает он.

Она усмехается.

– Значит, ты получишь самый приятный приказ в своей жизни.

Стив прячет улыбку в кулак, Т'Чалла смотрит куда-то вверх, делая вид, что его здесь нет. А Баки думает о том, что Гермиона невыносима. Она вывернула вопрос так, что все его аргументы пошли прахом.

– Готов? 

Он обреченно вздыхает. И утвердительно кивает.

– _Желание_ , – начинает Гермиона. По удивленному лицу Баки она понимает, что он не помнит ни единого слова. – _Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет_. – А вот в ее памяти этот драклов код останется навсегда. – _Печь. Девять. Добросердечный_. – Баки начинает нервничать, но Гермиона верит в успех. – _Возвращение на Родину. Один_. – И словно контрольный выстрел: – _Грузовой вагон_.

Баки понимает, что она прочла весь код. Напряженно замирает, пытаясь почувствовать какие-либо изменения в себе. Но ничего, ровным счетом ничего не происходит. Он – все еще он.

От накатившей волны эйфории хочется упасть на колени и смеяться до хрипоты. Но он лишь шагает к Гермионе, подхватывает ее подмышки, поднимает на высоту вытянутых рук и кружит долгие мгновения. Ее смех отдается перезвоном в каждой его клетке, и Баки так хорошо в этот момент, что хочется остановить время.


	7. Chapter 7

Прощание проходит под гул реактора. Военная свита короля уже на борту, сам он терпеливо ожидает Капитана у трапа. 

Давние друзья пожимают друг другу руки, обнимаются, словно братья, и, обменявшись кивками, расходятся.

Когда самолет уже взлетает, Гермиона ловит грустный взгляд Стива, но он быстро переводит его в улыбку. Ей бы насторожиться, но на душе так хорошо, что все мысли тут же испаряются из головы.

Баки стоит позади, с упоением вдыхает запах ее волос и обвивает за талию так крепко, что едва хватает воздуха дышать. Она вжимается в него еще сильнее, трется щекой о его щеку, слегка колючую. И тянется, наконец, за поцелуем. 

Впереди несколько безмятежных дней, а потом они придумают, как действовать дальше. В том, что они будут вместе, Гермиона уже не сомневается.

Вот только Баки отчетливо понимает: эта ночь – все, что у них осталось. 

Армия Таноса прибудет на планету со дня на день. По словам Стива, битва ожидается такого масштаба, какого планета Земля еще не видела. 

Баки не уверен, что выживет. Он так часто ходил по краю, что, вполне вероятно, давно исчерпал лимит везения. И несмотря на то, что умирать ему впервые не хочется, он заранее заслуживает все, что может случиться. Грехи Зимнего солдата невозможно ни смыть, ни забыть. 

Но Гермиону он сбережет любой ценой. Даже если для этого придется разбить ей сердце.

***

Любить ее, понимая, что это в последний раз – больно.

Баки нежен и нетерпелив, ему хочется вобрать ее всю без остатка, надышаться запахом и насладиться стонами. Когда он двигается в ней, когда целует, когда смотрит на нее спящую – каждый момент их близости он старается запечатлеть в памяти.

***

Она спит так крепко, что даже не чувствует прикосновений. Баки проводит рукой по ее волосам, очерчивает контур губ, целует приоткрытый рот – и горько улыбается. В груди холодом разливается тоска, ему не хочется уходить, но он должен переступить через свои – и ее – чувства. 

Гермиона Грейнджер стала его спасением. Но он окажет ей ответную услугу – избавит ее от себя.

И не важно, переживет он битву с Таносом или нет – только так, без него, она будет в безопасности. 

***

Баки собирает всю свою выдержку, бросает на Гермиону полный боли взгляд – и уходит. 

Рука не поднимается сломать ее палочку, поэтому он просто забирает ее с собой.

***

Гермиона просыпается от настырного солнечного луча, светящего прямо в лицо. Мышцы болят, словно после марафона, она потягивается всем телом, до приятного хруста в суставах, и медленно разлепляет веки.

Сколько же времени она проспала?

Тянется по привычке за палочкой, но не находит ее возле кровати. Видимо, забросила куда-то.

Гермиона невольно вспоминает прошедшую ночь, улыбается своим мыслям и, обмотав нагое тело простыней, выходит в основную комнатку.

Но и здесь пусто – ни Баки, ни ее волшебной палочки. 

Только клочок бумаги на столе кричит ей о чем-то важном.

Все еще отказываясь верить в худшее, она берет записку, читает один раз, второй – и оседает на пол.

Баки ушел. 

Бросил ее – и даже в глаза не глянул.

Написал, что так будет лучше. И просил не искать.

Обещал вернуть палочку через Стива, которого пришлет за ней через несколько дней.

И благодарил – мерзавец! – за все, что она для него сделала.

Хочется закричать – но из горла вырывается лишь хрип. Гермиона яростно сжимает записку в руке и отшвыривает прочь от себя. Обнимает руками согнутые ноги, утыкается лицом в колени – и несколько долгих минут беззвучно плачет. 

Потом долго сидит, раскачивая себя руками. И думает.

***

Чем больше проходит времени, тем больше несостыковок она обнаруживает.

События прошлого дня, отголоски фраз, случайные взгляды – картинка принимает новые очертания. И Гермионе совершенно не нравится результат. 

Баки считал себя главной угрозой для Гермионы – но даже при этом не ушел бы так скоро. _Значит, появилась более масштабная угроза._

Т'Чалла не мог знать, что терапия закончена – Гермиона просила привезти блокнот, а не руку. _Следовательно, им понадобился боец, даже недолеченный._

И, наконец, палочка. Баки знает, как много она значит для волшебника. _Очевидно, забирая ее, он рассчитывал удержать Гермиону здесь._

Конечно, вся ее теория строится на Баки и его чувствах к ней. Гермиона боится обмануться, но потом напоминает себе, что провела в разуме Баки не один час и не могла принять желаемое за действительное. К тому же, она сердцем чувствует, что права.

И что нужно действовать.

Интуицию, вопящую о том, что все это – плохая идея, она заткнула еще тогда, когда согласилась начать лечение. Слушать ее сейчас Гермиона тем более не станет.

*** 

Маленькая, видавшая виды сумочка способна решить множество проблем.

Например, обеспечить волшебницу палочкой, когда ее собственную забрали.

Гермиона берет в руку изогнутое древко, делает глубокий вдох, пропуская пробный заряд магии, и благодарит Мерлина за то, что сохранила палочку Беллатрикс. 

Она почти уверена, что Баки сейчас в Ваканде. 

Она найдет его и все выяснит. Если потребуется – поможет в битве. И плевать на запреты – пусть хоть изгонят ее потом из магического мира. Отсиживаться в тени Гермиона Грейнджер больше не собирается.

 

Сконцентрироваться на месте, в котором была лишь раз, крайне сложно. Гермиона мысленно представляет себе просторную лабораторию с окнами во всю стену – именно там Стив впервые показал ей Баки – и аппарирует.

Ваканда встречает ее столпами дыма и скорбящей тишиной. 

Гермиона недоуменно рассматривает разрушенное помещение, переводит взгляд глубоко вдаль – _туда, где воздух наполняется серым_ – и пытается понять, что здесь произошло. 

Вокруг ни души, ни звука – и это пугает больше всего.

Она замечает всполох на линии горизонта – и моментально переносится к границе Ваканды.

Но здесь лишь обугленные деревья и множество трупов. 

Гермиона оборачивается вокруг себя и хватается за голову, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся из груди крик. 

Пронзительная тишина пробирает до самых костей. 

Воздух наполнен смрадом и темными хлопьями.

Она уже видела подобное зрелище – во время битвы за Хогвартс. 

От этого сравнения подкашиваются ноги. И только едва уловимый звук, раздавшийся из глубины леса, сохраняет Гермионе сознание.

Она бежит, не разбирая дороги. Слышит приближающие голоса. Наконец, замечает людей на поляне и мелькнувшее среди них знакомое лицо. 

– Стив! – кричит во весь голос. – Стив!

Капитан Америка отпускает руку мертвого мужчины со странной, нечеловеческой кожей и поднимается на ноги. Отчаяние в его глазах почти граничит с безумием.

Гермиона трясет Стива за плечо – лишь тогда его взгляд становится осмысленным.

– Что здесь случилось? – ее голос срывается. – Где Баки?!

Вместо ответа он подводит ее к дереву. Сначала она не понимает. Но потом смотрит вниз, на горстку пепла у ног, и замирает от ужаса.

Стив прижимает Гермиону к себе, пока ее тело сотрясают рыдания. Его душа кричит вместе с ней, но рот не издает ни звука. 

Реальность не укладывается в его голове, сердце отрицает очевидное, но факты – _и прах на земле_ – заставляют принять правду.

Половины из них больше нет. 

Они исчезли, истлели прямо на глазах, словно их стерли с лица планеты.

От Баки остался лишь пепел в руках Гермионы. 

И боль – одна на двоих.


	8. Эпилог

Баки приходит в сознание и удивленно озирается по сторонам. Вокруг темнота. Только что они дрались с армией Таноса – и вот спустя секунду он здесь. Решил бы, что умер, но боль в ребрах доказывает обратное. 

Что, черт возьми, происходит? 

Он дает глазам привыкнуть к темноте и наугад выбирает направление. Местность кажется незнакомой. Вдруг до ушей доносится нарастающий гул мотора и громкие вскрики. Баки тут же разворачивается в противоположную сторону и опрометью бросается к источнику шума и света. 

Посреди толпы вакандийцев он видит Т'Чаллу и Сэма. Рядом одиноко озирается по сторонам Грут. 

– Белый волк! – выкрикивает кто-то из воинов. Все тут же разворачивают головы. 

Пантера кивает в знак приветствия. На его лице такое же недоуменное выражение, как и у самого Баки. Сокол выглядит не менее растерянным.

– Вы знаете, что случилось? – спрашивает у них Барнс.

– Тут такое дело… – разводит руками Сэм. – Говорят, мы выпали из мира на пять лет.

Баки не привыкать к подобным «пропускам», но даже ему сложно осознать услышанное. Перед глазами сразу вспыхивают образы Гермионы и Стива. Пространство вокруг резко сжимается, в груди нарастает давление, в ушах звенит. Лишь нечеловеческим усилием воли он подавляет зарождающуюся внутри панику и берет себя в руки. 

– Все разговоры потом, – раздается громкий голос мужчины в монашеской рясе. – Прямо сейчас в Нью-Йорке идет сражение с Таносом и читаури. Как только вы соберете воинов, я открою портал.

– Таносу не жить, – угрожающе шипит Ванда, выходя из тени деревьев. Ее глаза полыхают алым, на лице чистая, неразбавленная ненависть. Она выглядит настолько устрашающе, что все, кто находится рядом, невольно отступают прочь. 

Баки вспоминает о Вижене. Но сейчас не время отвлекаться: вокруг переполох, Т'Чалла с Окойе раздают команды и пытаются скоординировать войско как можно скорее. Баки сжимает винтовку в руке и делает глубокий вдох.

Спустя пять минут он снова оказывается в эпицентре сражения. 

*** 

Им удается победить. Ценой жизни Старка, который в последний момент перехватывает камни. Щелчок пальцев Железного человека решает судьбу целой Вселенной, а от Таноса и всех его тварей остается лишь пепел, кружащий в воздухе серыми хлопьями.

Баки все еще не верит в происходящее. Стив со всей силы сжимает его в объятиях и долго не отпускает. Так Баки понимает, что для его лучшего друга эти пять лет не были мигом, как для него самого. 

Сейчас не самый удачный момент для расспросов, но Баки не может и дальше оставаться в неведении. Он собирается спросить о Гермионе, когда вдруг ловит понимающий взгляд Стива и тихую фразу: _«Она в порядке»_.

От сердца сразу отлегает. На фоне плачущей Пеппер и всеобщей скорби его чувства кажутся неуместными, но Баки ничего не может с собой поделать. Два самых дорогих человека, единственно важных для него во всем мире, живы и здоровы. О большем он и мечтать не смеет.

*** 

Все заняты подготовкой к похоронам. Баки старается не мешаться под ногами и терпеливо ждет подходящего момента. Главное он услышал, а остальное можно и отложить. Но чем больше времени проходит, тем отчетливее он понимает: _лучше оставить все, как есть._

Здравый смысл подсказывает, что не стоит ворошить прошлое и вторгаться в жизнь Гермионы. И хоть сердце твердит совсем другое, Баки умеет брать эмоции под контроль. 

Но все-таки… Как она справилась со всем? Вдруг Стив добирался до нее слишком долго, и она неделями была в тех горах одна, без палочки и средств связи? Простила ли она его? Поверила ли тому, что он написал?

Знать бы, что он ей нужен… Но ведь это не может быть правдой. Не после всего. Не спустя столько лет. 

А впрочем… неважно.

Он бросил ее, потому что хотел уберечь. Обидел – чтобы оттолкнуть. Зачем менять что-то сейчас, когда ее жизнь наверняка налажена и стабильна? Он по-прежнему опасен. А ей по-прежнему лучше без него. 

– Вот ты где, – Стив находит Баки в сквере у башни Старка, в которой они все временно разместились, и тихо присаживается рядом. – Поговорим о Гермионе?

– Я не хочу ничего знать, Стив, – отвечает Баки с горечью. 

– Ты не понимаешь. Все эти годы…

– Не нужно! – обрывает его Баки. – Я принял решение не портить ей жизнь, и буду ему следовать.

Стив намеревается что-то объяснить, но трель мобильного отвлекает его буквально на секунду. Он успевает глянуть на дисплей, а когда поднимает голову – Баки уже исчезает.

*** 

Похороны Тони проходят в узком кругу. И хоть Баки не считает себя действительно близким человеком для Старка, отдать дань уважения – дело чести. Все они обязаны ему жизнью.

Стив ловит Баки позднее, на поминках, когда тот собирается незаметно ускользнуть. Впихивает ему в руку бумажку с координатами, датчик доступа к джету и какую-то цепочку. 

– Отправляйся к ней немедленно. Не будь идиотом, Бак.

Баки стискивает зубы, прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Он и так на грани, зачем Стив все усугубляет?

– Поверь, ты нужен ей.

Это становится последней каплей. 

Решительность Баки лопается, словно мыльный пузырь. Тяжело сопротивляться тому, чего хочется всей душой. В конце концов, разве не обязан он удостовериться в благополучии Гермионы собственными глазами?

Стив видит, как эмоции на лице Баки сменяют одна другую. И понимает, что принял правильное решение. Он многое мог бы рассказать о жизни Гермионы, но зачем лишать их возможности самим обо всем поговорить? Нет, Стив не станет вмешиваться. Тем более, сейчас, когда в этом отпала необходимость.

– Главное, надень на шею амулет. Без него не найти нужный дом. 

– Спасибо, – искренне благодарит Баки, прежде чем уйти.

*** 

Несколько раз он практически разворачивает джет назад. Перелет через океан дает время еще раз обо всем подумать. Стоит ли вообще показываться ей на глаза? Захочет ли Гермиона быть с ним? Имеет ли _он_ право на счастье? От грехов прошлого невозможно отмыться, они всегда будут смотреть на него из зеркала и слышаться в каждом движении бионической руки. Гермиона заслуживает гораздо-гораздо большего, и Баки никогда не стать тем, кто ее действительно достоин. Но… вдруг ей больно без него так же, как и ему без нее? 

К моменту своего приземления Баки пребывает в полнейшем эмоциональном раздрае.

По заданным координатам обнаруживается безжизненный пустырь. Барнс вспоминает об амулете, надевает его на шею – и перед глазами буквально из воздуха материализуется небольшой двухэтажный домик. 

Баки стучит в дверь и замирает в ожидании. Спустя несколько долгих минут повторяет попытку. Когда становится совершенно ясно, что дом пуст, он проводит рукой по лицу, шумно выдыхает и усаживается прямо на крыльцо.

Проходит несколько часов, прежде чем Баки окончательно теряет терпение. Он понимает, что нет смысла ждать дальше, но и улетать ни с чем не хочется. Он делает несколько кругов вокруг дома, осматривается, раздумывает. Большие окна первого этажа так и зовут заглянуть в них. Баки подходит ближе, практически утыкается носом в стекло, и тут ставня внезапно подается вперед. 

Конечно, он не собирается проникать в жилище Гермионы. Уже практически отходит назад, но взгляд падает на фотографии, стоящие на столе недалеко от окна, и Баки решается. Он приоткрывает ставенку, протягивает руку в оконный проем, чтобы развернуть фото к себе… и застывает от удивления. Настолько сильного, что рябь в воздухе, спровоцированная его движением, ускользает от внимания.

С фото ему улыбаются четыре счастливых лица. 

Гермиона практически такая же, как он ее помнит. Только волосы короче и прямее. На руках она держит кудрявую девчушку лет двух. А рядом стоит невысокий широкоплечий мужчина в очках и мальчик, похожий на него как две капли воды. 

Баки сглатывает ком в горле и закрывает глаза, борясь с эмоциями.

Хотел убедиться, что Гермиона в порядке? Убедился. 

Зачем только Стив так упорно настаивал на их встрече? Неужели всерьез полагал, что Баки захочет вмешаться и разрушить семью? 

Гермиона счастлива. Он будет рад за нее, непременно будет, когда сможет заглушить боль от осознания этой правды. В конце концов, так даже лучше. 

Баки не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем он находит в себе силы справиться с оцепенением и вернуть фото на место. 

Но уйти ему не удается.

– Остолбеней! – раздается за спиной.

Баки влетает прямо в окно гостиной, попутно разбивая все, на что натыкается его металлическая рука, и застывает в нелепой позе где-то у стены, неспособный не то что пошевелиться, но даже звука издать.

Напротив него, угрожающе вытянув палочку, стоит высокий рыжий мужчина. Разглядев, что его противник еще в сознании, он повторяет заклинание до тех пор, пока тот не отрубается. И только после этого замечает бионические пальцы, выглядывающие из-под длинного рукава толстовки…

*** 

Гермиона хорошо помнит день, когда ее жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после». 

Нет, не так.

День, когда _мир_ разделился на «до» и «после».

Не только Баки исчезает тогда с лица вселенной. Но и половина всех живых существ.

Узнав о масштабе трагедии, она тут же отправляется домой. Ни мамы, ни Джинни с новорожденной Лили, ни Джорджа с маленьким Тедди – только слезы, шок и всеобщая паника. Луна, Минерва, Хагрид и множество других близких и не очень людей превращаются в прах прямо на глазах у выживших.

Никто не понимает, что происходит. Почему? И по какому принципу? Кто-то лишается целой семьи, а кто-то – всего лишь знакомых. Маглы и волшебники, дети и взрослые, бедные и богатые, плохие или хорошие – затрагивает абсолютно всех. Нет ни единого человека, которого это горе обходит стороной. 

Мир утопает в руинах. Как и люди, в нем оставшиеся.

Гермиона собирает себя по крупицам несколько месяцев. Ощущение полнейшей беспомощности, когда ты понимаешь, что являешься лишь пылинкой в огромной вселенной, и ничего, ровным счетом ничего не можешь противопоставить этой силе, останется с ней навсегда.

Стив верит, что сможет обернуть все вспять, и даже Гермиона какое-то время верит. Но когда Мстители возвращаются с головой Таноса, а мир так и остается разделенным на «до» и «после», надежда окончательно угасает.

Баки… От одного только имени в груди все сжимается. 

Столько лет проходит, а Гермиона до сих пор помнит то чувство целостности и бесконечного умиротворения, которое испытывала рядом с ним. Ей было хорошо просто потому, что он находился рядом. Несмотря на его прошлое, вопреки настоящему, без каких-либо условий и ожиданий – любить его было так же просто, как и дышать. И так прекрасно, что до сих пор сердце щемит при одном лишь воспоминании.

А вспоминает она часто. Каждый раз, когда смотрит на дочь. 

Роза становится ее спасением. Именно беременность вытаскивает Гермиону из пучины скорби, а потом и вовсе возвращает к жизни. Наполняет ее всю до остатка любовью к этому крохотному родному существу, их с Баки творению. Он продолжает свою жизнь в Розе, и это позволяет Гермионе наконец смириться со случившимся. 

Она не ищет новых отношений, а все свое время посвящает дочери и работе. А еще Гарри с маленьким Джеймсом, которые тоже потеряли половину своей семьи. Гермиона помогает ему справиться, а может это он помогает ей – неважно. Просто в какой-то момент они принимают решение жить под одной крышей. Платонически, разумеется.

Стив тоже поддерживает Гермиону. Когда узнает о беременности, сразу просит разрешения стать крестным отцом ребенка. Все свое свободное время старается проводить с ними, и вскоре окружающие начинают задавать неуместные вопросы. Даже Гарри осторожно интересуется, не съехать ли им с сыном назад на Гриммо. 

Конечно, Стив всем нравится. С горькой усмешкой Гермиона думает о том, что Баки никто из ее окружения не принял бы так легко. Она не рассказывает им подробностей, но и имени отца ребенка не скрывает. Да и Роза носит двойную фамилию, громко заявляя всему миру, чьей дочерью является.

А Стив… Он почти как Гарри. Уже родной. Но никогда не любимый _в том самом смысле._ Да и он, Гермиона уверена, испытывает по отношению к ней аналогичные чувства. Баки и Роза – звенья, крепко связывающие их судьбы. Но не более.

Гермиона почти не контактирует с остальными Мстителями, поэтому Стиву легко удается скрыть от нее безумный план по изъятию камней из прошлого и возвращению всех пропавших. Он не хочет давать ей ложную надежду, ведь шанс успеха – один на миллион. 

Как-то он приезжает на все выходные, практически не выпускает крестницу из рук, а на прощание крепко обнимает Гермиону и просит беречь Розу. 

Гермиона думает, что у Стива грядет сложная миссия. Но даже не догадывается, насколько.

Они с Гарри и детьми живут изолировано, в одном из пригородов Лондона, в доме, обвитом таким количеством чар, что увидеть его может лишь человек, магия которого вплетена в защиту. Стиву Гермиона дарит специальный амулет, содержащий ее собственную кровь и сложную руническую вязь – так он может беспрепятственно приходить к ним в любое время. Остальных дом распознает по магическому следу – единственному, что нельзя каким-либо образом скопировать или воссоздать.

О том, что пропавшие вернулись, становится известно от Патронуса, рыдающего голосом Молли. Это происходит рано утром, дети спят, поэтому Гарри срывается с места прямо в пижамных штанах, в считанные секунды оказывается на границе антиаппарационного барьера и с громким хлопком исчезает. Гермионе остается лишь негодовать, хотя она прекрасно понимает чувства друга. Она будит детей, наспех собирает себя и их, после чего целых пять минут выполняет упражнения по восстановлению концентрации. Ведь ее трусит от одной лишь мысли о случившемся, а для аппарации с двумя маленькими детьми такое состояние неприемлемо.

Оказавшись в Норе, она не может сдержать слез радости. Ничего не понимающих членов семьи, которые «только что были в одном месте, но спустя секунду оно стало другим, а все куда-то исчезли», окружает огромная толпа рыдающих навзрыд родственников. Вокруг бегают всевозможные Патронусы, сообщающие новости разномастными голосами. И все это выглядит по-настоящему жутко, если не знать подробностей.

Когда все немного успокаиваются, Гермиона с извинениями отрывает Гарри от Джинни и крохотной Лили и просит достать ей портал в Штаты. Она знает, что заниматься этим в данный момент ему хочется меньше всего и что чертова волокита – особенно сейчас! – займет едва ли не сутки, но бездействовать не может. Ураган эмоций внутри буквально разрывает ее на части.

Спустя час Гарри отправляется в Министерство, а Гермиона еще раз просит прощения у Джинни. Но та, кажется, понимает ее чувства. А еще испытывает облегчение, когда Гермиона кратко вводит ее в курс дела, показывает дочь и рассказывает, для чего именно ей портал. Все-таки не каждый день узнаешь, что твой муж живет под одной крышей с другой женщиной. Джинни шутит, что готова лично раздобыть портал для Гермионы, если у Гарри вдруг не получится.

Время идет, а Гарри все не возвращается. Гермиона решает оставить Розу в Норе и попробовать связаться со Стивом. Она аппарирует домой и находит маленький телефон, который тот ей вручил когда-то давно. Но все оказывается зря – мобильный столько лет лежит без дела, что аккумулятор окончательно приходит в негодность.

Она отправляет Патронус Баки, а затем и Стиву, но не знает, что в этот момент они находятся в эпицентре сражения с Таносом, месте, вдоль и поперек опоясанном древней верховной магией и таким количеством сверхъестественной энергии, что ее сообщения растворяются прежде, чем им удается просочиться через этот барьер.

В качестве запасного варианта Гермиона решает заказать билет на самолет и отправляется в аэропорт. Но там творится такое же сумасшествие, как и в остальном мире. Спустя сорок минут, проведенных у кассы, становится ясно, что улететь в ближайшие три дня не получится, сколько бы денег она не предлагала за билет.

Гермиона возвращается в Нору и узнает от Гарри, что завтра утром портал доставят ему лично в руки. Не хочется ждать так долго, но выбора нет. Да и вымотана она настолько, что отключается прямо в кресле посреди всеобщей суматохи.

Утром она целует Розу и, крепко сжав интернациональный портал в руке, переносится на другой континент. Но обнаружить местоположение Мстителей оказывается отнюдь не просто.

Спустя несколько часов тщетных поисков сигнальные чары оповещают ее о проникновении в дом. 

*** 

– Откуда мне было знать, что он не грабитель? Я получил тревожку – и отреагировал по ситуации, – Рон озадаченно чешет затылок и переводит взгляд на Гарри. – Думал, к вам вообще невозможно проникнуть.

– Я тоже, – хмурится тот. – Скорее всего, это потому что амулет изначально настроен на Роджерса.

– Гермиона уже в курсе? 

– Да, она должна была ощутить нарушение охранных чар, как и я, – говорит Гарри. – Но отправь-ка ей Патронус на всякий случай.

Сознание возвращается к Баки медленно и болезненно. Он чувствует себя настолько отвратительно, как не бывало даже в худшие дни Зимнего солдата. 

– Держи, – Поттер присаживается рядом и протягивает ему пузырек с восстанавливающим.

Баки узнает мужчину с фото даже сквозь круги, цветными пятнами разливающиеся перед глазами. Хмурится, но молча берет флакон и опрокидывает в себя зелье.

– Мне жаль, – говорит он сиплым голосом. – Я сейчас уйду.

Гарри бросает на него недоуменный взгляд, но прежде, чем успевает сказать хоть слово, Барнс уже поднимается на ноги. Его заносит, и он случайно пробивает дыру в стене, когда хватается за нее рукой. Поттер моментально оказывается рядом и пытается помочь, но Баки отмахивается от него и приваливается спиной к дверному косяку.

– Гермиона отправилась тебя искать, – сообщает Гарри. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, кто я? – спрашивает Баки, устало прикрывая глаза. 

– Это несложно, – Гарри бросает быстрый взгляд на его руку. 

Баки не понимает, зачем Гермиона вообще рассказала о нем. Но, в конце концов, ему о своем бывшем она тоже рассказывала. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что этот рыжий увалень, только что вернувшийся в комнату, скорее всего и есть Уизли.

Рон собирается извиниться за «теплый прием», но натыкается на суровый холодный взгляд Баки и замолкает на полуслове. И что Гермиона нашла в этом типе?

Повисшая пауза дает Барнсу возможность окончательно восстановиться – регенерация наряду с принятым зельем делают свое дело. Но как только он шагает в сторону выхода, Гарри преграждает ему дорогу.

– Никуда ты не пойдешь. 

Смотреть на Баки снизу вверх не очень удобно, но Поттер выдерживает его взгляд уверенно и спокойно. Он уже понимает, что, скорее всего, тот не в курсе истинного положения дел. 

– Ты знаешь о Розе? – спрашивает он у Баки.

Тот непонимающе хмурит брови, и это дает Гарри все нужные ответы. 

Они переглядываются с Роном, не зная, как правильно преподнести столь важную и деликатную новость.

В этот момент распахивается входная дверь, а на пороге появляется растрепанная от быстрого бега Гермиона. Ее глаза натыкаются на Баки, и она теряет дар речи. На лице столько эмоций одновременно, что Гарри всерьез опасается, как бы она не отключилась от потрясения.

Баки непроизвольно делает шаг навстречу. 

Гермиона сбрасывает оцепенение и медленно подходит к нему. Трясущимися пальцами проводит по его плечам и обхватывает руками лицо. Она тяжело и рвано дышит, по щекам текут слезы, а в глазах плещется столько всего, что внутри Баки все переворачивается от одного ее взгляда.

Он резко притягивает Гермиону к себе, обхватывает рукой затылок, прижимая к груди, зарывается лицом в волосы. И крепко держит, пока ее тело сотрясается в беззвучной истерике. 

Должно быть, он не имеет права так поступать, особенно на глазах ее бывшего и нынешнего мужа. Но в данный конкретный момент ему плевать на все, кроме Гермионы в его объятиях.

Она справляется, наконец, с лавиной эмоций, и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Баки дышит так же тяжело, как и она. Это чертовски больно – находиться вот так рядом и не сметь преступить черту. Он понимает, что пора отпустить Гермиону, но вместо этого лишь сильнее прижимает ее к себе. 

Краем глаза Баки замечает, как Гарри с Роном выходят из комнаты. Гермиона не оставляет ему времени задуматься об этом – ее губы уже находят его рот, а у Баки нет ни сил, ни желания возражать.

Мир вокруг отходит на второй план. Гермиона вкладывает в этот поцелуй все свои чувства, всю боль и любовь, что годами копились в ее душе. Баки полностью теряется в ощущениях. Мозг отключается, остается лишь безграничное, чистое блаженство и осознание того, что он больше никогда ее не отпустит.

За спиной раздается тактичное покашливание, но ни Баки, ни Гермиона ничего не слышат. Тогда Гарри еще раз, уже громче, его повторяет. И отчего-то улыбается до ушей. 

Гермиона медленно отстраняется от Баки, все еще не открывая глаз. Но когда чувствует, как напряглось его тело, настораживается. Баки смотрит на Гарри за ее спиной, затем его взгляд опускается ниже, зрачки расширяются, на лице застывает растерянное выражение. И тогда Гермиона все понимает, даже не оборачиваясь. 

– Я тут кое-кого привел, – говорит Гарри с улыбкой.

Гермиона бросает на Баки нечитаемый взгляд, подходит к дочери, присаживается на корточки и берет ее за руку.

– Детка, – тихо обращается она к Розе, пытаясь справиться с накатившими эмоциями, – познакомься со своим папой.

Баки ошарашенно пятится назад – до тех пор, пока не утыкается спиной в стену. Шок на его лице сменяется удивлением, паникой и, наконец, надеждой. Он сползает вниз по стене и обхватывает голову руками, продолжая смотреть на Розу с Гермионой широко распахнутыми глазами.

Роза робко подходит к Баки и осторожно касается его щеки своей маленькой ладошкой. 

– Привет, папа, – говорит она милым детским голоском. 

Баки шумно дышит через нос. Когда он переводит взгляд на Гермиону, она видит слезы, стоящие в его глазах. Сглотнув ком в горле, она улыбается ему так ободряюще, как только может.

Этот момент навсегда остается в ее памяти. 

Баки, трепетно обнимающий дочь. Она, прижимающая их обоих к себе. Счастье, наполняющее каждую клетку ее тела. И ощущение, будто за спиной выросли крылья.


End file.
